


Little Rose

by troubledsace7



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Murder, alpha!gents, king AU, omega!lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsace7/pseuds/troubledsace7
Summary: King Alpha Beta Omega Au!!Ray is head over heels for the mysterious lord Haywood. His life is going pretty well but one day an incident in the garden will send his world in a tailspin.





	1. Chapter 1

Ray was in the gardens tending to his roses. He had graciously declined the invitation to climb through the forest with Gavin and Michael. He wasn’t as adventurous as the other omegas, he prefered his garden and the silence. And he stayed on the off chance for a visit with the mysterious Alpha Ryan. 

He was smoking, Ray mused softly touching the flowers, and He had shown his interest. Ray hummed thinking of the Alpha, he was kind and gentle to Ray yet he had an air of Danger around him. Ryan was a visiting alpha seeking a treaty from Geoff so Ray knew his time was limited with the man.

He ran into him about two weeks ago for the first time. And by ran into him, he meant literally ran into the man. He was talking with Gavin and Michael which had quickly escalated in him grabbing Michael’s bear hat off his head and taking off down the hall. He giggled loudly as he heard Michaels loud cursing behind him. 

He glanced behind him, seeing Michael catching up to him and just at that moment he hit something strong and solid in front of him. Ray stumbled back almost falling on his ass from the force of impact but he felt large hands wrap around his waist and suspend him mind air. He heard Michael's shoes squeak on the concrete. 

“Hello there.”

Ray blinked at the stranger who held him up. The handsome stranger. Who was definitely not staff. Obviously royal. Shit. 

“Uhhhhh…”

 

“Ray! Michael! ” Geoff voice boomed. “Apologize!”

 

Ray quickly disentangled himself from the man and looked to his king, then back at the man. Damn he was hot. 

 

“My bad.”

 

The man laughed and Geoff scoffed loudly and rubbed his face with his hand. “Fucking children.” He turned to Michael who bowed his head automatically, “What did I say about fucking around when we have guests over??”  
“Sorry Alpha.” He muttered.

Geoff sighed, “Where’s Gavin?” At that moment a loud squawk sounded down the hallway, Michael pointed behind him sheepishly. 

Gavin rounded the corner and almost stumbled into Geoff. Geoff shook his head and grabbed both omegas by the arm. “Can I talk to the two of you, “ He gritted out, “Alone?” 

He turned to Ryan, “Excuse Me Lord Haywood, one minute. “

The lord laughed his eyes still on Ray, “Take your time. “

Geoff dragged the other lads off leaving Ryan and Ray alone. It was silent for a second. Then Ray broke it. 

“Sorry for ya know...running into you?”

Ryan smiled, “Not to worry, Ray was it?” Ray nodded. “Well Ray, it’s no problem. It’s not every day i get an armful off cute omega is it?”

Ray blushed and laughed nervously, “Right. Well, I’d better you know…”He gestured behind himself. 

Ryan frowned slightly, “Okay. If you must go...but if I wanted to find you later where would I look?”

Ray brows scrunched in confusion. “Me? Well I’m usually in the garden, if you’re looking for me.”

Ryan nodded and smiled, “Well farewell Ray.”

Ray nodded, “Bye, Lord Haywood-”

“Ryan. Please call me Ryan.”

‘Well okay. See ya later Ryan.” He smiled and walked away feeling Ryan’s gaze on him. 

Ray smiled smelling a rose to his left. After that Ryan had visited him constantly and they had formed a tentative bond. Ray hoped Ryan would court him soon, but who knows. Ryan was a mystery. 

Abruptly the front door to the greenhouse shattered and Ray heard the loud clashing of several Men entering. Fuck. Ray ducked behind his table and he heard the men talking 

“He’s in here somewhere! Search the place. We’ll find the little fucker.”

Ray shook, they were here for him, why? He slowly grabbed the trimming scissors from the desk behind him. He pulled them down and clutched them to his chest. He wasn’t going down fuck that, omega or not mama didnt raise no bitch. 

He heard footsteps and he slid the scissors behind his back. One of the soldiers walked next to him and stopped smiling down threateningly at the omega. “Found the little whore!” 

Ray whimpered, “Please don’t hurt me” and tightened his grip on the scissors. 

The man snickered, “Oh he doesn’t want to be hurt boys. Guess we have to leave”The men echoed his laugh. The man reached for Ray grabbing his shoulder roughly. As soon as Ray felt the man’s breath on his face he whipped out his weapon and stabbed it into the man’s neck.Blood spluttered onto Ray’s face and clothes staining his white dressing gown. 

“Mother fuck..” The man sputtered before slumping onto Ray. Ray pushed at the body and tried to run for the door. He made it past two tables before he was grabbed roughly and slammed into a table. Ray’s head throbbed and he felt blood trail sluggishly down his forehead.

He let out a groan of pain and he felt hot breath on his neck as the hands pinning him down trailed down his sides. The uncomfortable weight of the mercenary on his back keep the small Omega plastered to the table. His hands scrabbled at the table for anything to fight but unfortunately all that he succeeded in doing was pushing the vase off the edge in a terrible crash. 

‘Gonna teach this little slut a lesson.” Ray could hear the smugness in his voice, Ray shuddered into the table. Fuck. Fuck! He struggled more violently kicking and screaming. The man behind him grabbed the rag on the end of the table and tied it around his mouth, “Shut the fuck up bitch. “

He grasped at Ray’s sullied robe and ripped it on the back. “Fuck this one’s small. WHo the fuck want him?”The other men laughed in the background. Ray could hear a shatter as they broke another window. He heard another man, “Ask him where the fucking money is? He’s the king’s whore right?” 

Ray’s tears over flowed as he felt the man kick apart his legs and place his hand on Ray’s lower back. The other hand grabbed Ray’s hair and pulled harshly,. “Where’s the money fucker?” Ray shook his head, there was no money in the garden. The man slammed Ray’s head down on the table again and Ray groaned as he saw stars. While Ray was dazed the man grabbed his belt and looped it round Ray’s hands.

He felt hands grab him and hoist him onto his feet then push him to his knees on the floor. His knees slammed hard on the dirt, his hands bound uselessly in front of him.

 

“Fuck boss there’s no fucking money here!!” 

 

The man slapped Ray on the face and his eyes sting as he let out a muffled yell. 

 

The other three men stood around Ray in a circle, the main one staring him down. He grabbed Ray’s face and smirked, “Forget the money. Let’s have some fucking fun boys. “ His hand grabbed his dick and he gestured towards Ray’s face. 

 

Ray scrabbled to move away his legs shuffling on the floor he could feel the cobblestone cut his legs as he dragged them on the floor. The men laughed at his pitiful struggle. “Grab him boys. “The one on the left grabbed his ankle and pulled Ray felt his ankle twist unnaturally and let out a cry. 

Ray closed his eyes then felt a warm liquid on his face. What? He opened his eyes and saw the man on the left floor with a dagger through his heart. The other two looked shocked and stood still like statues. 

Ray looked behind him and saw Ryan standing in the doorway his throwing knife gleaming in his left hand his sword glinting at his side. His smile was menacing and his eyes narrowed and cold. 

The man on the right charged at Ryan and quickly crumbled as Ryan shoved his throwing knife in his eye. The main man looked surprised he pulled out his sword and pointed it at Ray. 

‘S-stay back you mother fucker or I’ll kill this bitch.” His voice shook.

Ryan laughed manically, “You will certainly not,” his voice lost all humor, “Or I’ll fucking skin you like the pig that you are”

Ray shivered. 

 

“Oh yeah? Watch me! I’ll cut of this whore’s head!”

 

He lunged forward at Ray who leaned back and kicked him in the stomach hard. The man stumbled and with that Ryan stepped forward and cut of the man’s hand that was holding the sword. Blood and Ray turned his face to avoid the stream. He screamed and feel to his knees looking at the stump where his hand was his eyes rolled back into his head and he slipped to the floor.. Ryan chuckled and kicked the man away from Ray.

He leant down and pulled the rag out of Ray’s mouth and grabbed his chin staring into his eyes. Ray was silent to shocked really to say anything. Ryan’s eyes tracked down Ray’s face and then his clothes. He grabbed the belt on his wrists and snapped it with ease. 

“Ray, my Rose, did they, “ he paused, “Hurt you?”

Ray shook his head eyes glazed. Ryan ran his fingers over the bleeding scab on his forehead, the tears streaking down Ray’s face tell him another story. 

“Can you stand? “ Ray had no response. Ryan frowned worry evident on his face, “Ray, Rose, beautiful omega look at me.” Ray’s eyes immediately focused on Ryan. 

“Did you hit your head” It wasn’t really a question but Ray nodded nonetheless. “Okay. Let’s get you to the nurse, okay? Can you stand?”

Ray shook his head and muttered, “My ankle.” Ryan nodded in understanding, he unclipped his cape and wrapped it around the shivering omega on the floor. He secured the cape and then gathered the man into his arms. He sidestepped the dead bodies on the ground. 

Ray sighed, sniffing Ryan’s scent which felt safe and like home. He let out a snob, tears coming freely again, but this time tears of relief. 

Ryan shushed Ray as he walked back to the main castle. 

“It’s okay. You’re safe. I’ve got you my little Rose.”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

Ryan carried Ray into the castle careful not to jostle the little omega in his arms. Ray was uncharacteristically quiet, but Ryan knew he wasn’t asleep. He could feel the omega sniffle a few times as he held the younger lad.

As Ryan entered the castle’s door he flagged the nearest guard.

“Lord Haywood, What-”

He snapped at the guard still briskly walking with the buddled man in his arms. “Send Geoff and Jack to my quarters. Then send some men to the greenhouse to...” There was a sinister pause, ”Clean up.”

The guard nodded quickly and ran the other way in search of his king. Ray shivered in Ryan’s arm groaning as the movement hurt his ankle. “ ‘M dizzy.”

Ryan shifted his hold before he pet Ray’s hair soothingly,” Just stay awake for a little while longer.Can you do that rose?”

He felt a nod in his shoulder signifying Ray’s agreement. Ray shivered again. Ryan knew that wasn’t good it was moderately warm in the castle, and this must mean he is going into shock. Ryan kicked open the door to his room and made a beeline to his bed. He sat Ray down gently, the omega clinging to his neck. “Nuh”

Ryan unlatched the needy omega sitting him against the bed frame.He pulled away his cloak which covered the omega. Ray began shivering again, and he whined at the cool air hitting his exposed skin.

Ryan took in his disheveled state. The lad had blood splattered on the side of his face, staining the left side of his gown. His glasses must have been lost in the scuffle. There was a bruise blossoming on his cheek, and a small wound crusted with blood on his forehead. His dress was ripped, almost exposing the omega’s pert chest.

Ryan growled as he sat by the omega and pulled his legs into his lap, both were covered in small nicks and his ankle was starting to bruise already swollen. Those men deserved worse than death. Ray shook in his arm, still dazed from the whole ordeal. He whined at Ryan’s expression of rage petting Ryan’s face.

Ryan eyes snapped to Ray’s face. He locked eyes with the omega and felt himself relax. He nuzzled into his palm and Ray smiled. Ryan kissed Ray’s palm, chuckling at Ray’s wide eyes. He inhaled the sweet smell of Ray, rubbing his cheek on Ray’s wrist. He was scenting marking him. Ray eyebrows went up, Ryan was initiating courting now?

“Ryan, what’s going on?!” Geoff’s worried voice. Him and Jack halted in the doorway staring at the two men. Ryan pulled away from Ray’s hand. Geoff’s hand went to his sword and he growled. Ryan snarled back shifting in front of Ray. “You bastard!” Geoff took a step forward, But Jack grabbed his shoulder.

“Wait!”Ray shouted, tugging on Ryan’s arm. “It wasn’t him, Geoff.”

Geoff paused then turned his focus of Ryan and grabbed Ray’s shoulder, Jack trailing behind him. “What happened?”

Ryan answered for Ray, “Some bandits in the greenhouse roughed him up looking for money.”  
Ray scoffed, “And an warm body to fuck.”

Ryan cold stare turned to Ray and he flinched,and he muttered out a quick ‘sorry alpha’.Geoff stood up and turned to Ryan his eyes ablaze. “Where are those fuckers?”

“Dead.”

Geoff turned to Ryan, “You took care of them?All of them?”

Ryan nodded, “Ray got one with some scissors before I arrived. I disposed of them.”He flicked his wrist. Geoff ran his hand down his face, “Good. I wish you would have left some for me. “

The Lord struggle, “There was one who I didn’t…” he paused eyes flirting to Ray for a second, aware of his presence. “Eliminate completely.He was bleeding pretty badly when I left him.”

Geoff stood and turned to Jack.”If he lives put him in the dungeon and wait for me.

Jack nodded and exiting the room giving Ray one backward glance. As he walked out Michael and Gavin ran in. Michael’s voice carried, “We heard Ray was hu-Oh my god.”

Michael let out a gasp and Gavin yelled, “Wot the hell happened to you??”Ray waved at his friends.

They both ran to Ray’s side, stopped by Geoff’s hand held out warningly. “Boys Ray’s been through alot. Let’s not crowd him yeah?”Michael and Geoff chirped comfortably their omegan nature pulled to the surface.”Michael go get a towel and some warm water. Gavin get some gauze and clothes okay?’ They both nodded vehemently and scurried away intent on helping their friend.

Geoff smiled at Ray and patted his head, a different comfort then Ryan’s touch but still appreciated. “I’m going to go,okay Ray? I’m going to see that man. And he’ll pay Ray.”

Ray shook his head, “Geoff-”

“Ray, He deserves worse than what I’m going to do to him.”

Ray opened his mouth to Protest but Geoff quickly cut him off, this time in a bellowing voice that screamed Alpha.

“You forget I’m your King. What I say goes.”

Ray looked down head down in submission. “Yes, my king.”

Geoff eyed Ryan warily who seem unaffected by his clear display of power, “Can you stay here? Watch him.”

Ryan nodded, he had no intention of leaving Ray’s side any time soon. Geoff nodded at the two before leaving the room statically. It was moments like these when Ray was reminded of Geoff status. He was brought out of his thoughts by Ryan’s warm hands stroking through his hair. Which was dirty and was caked with blood. Mostly not his. Ray reached up and grabbed Ryan’s hand and pulled it from his grimy hair.

“Ry-”

Ryan grabbed Ray’s hand again and kissed it effectively silencing Ray. He looked right into the omega’s brown eyes and smiles softly.

“Ray. Seeing those men today. It made me realize certain things.”Ryan paused seemily building his next sentence.

Ray cringed. This was it. Ryan would tell him he was a weak worthless omega who wasn’t worth the hassle. He anticipated the rejection, really it was inevitable. Ryan was nobility and so damn attractive, it was really wishful thinking that he’d ever want a pitiful omega like Ray. He wasn't it soft and pretty like Michael, or handsome and clever like Gavin. He was just lil ol’ Ray.

“My rose, I almost lost you, and it pains me to even picture a life without you in it. I realized I would have never had a chance to tell you how I feel. And I realize this is not the proper time nor place, but I doubt it ever will be. My beautiful brave omega, you deserve the world, and I wish to give it to you, if you will allow me too. ”

  
Ray blinked at Ryan. Ryan flushed slightly, “Ray, I would like permission to court you.”

The silence hung heavily in the air and Ryan released his hand looking away taking it to be a rejection..

“I’m sorry. That was too forward. Especially after your ordeal. I apol-”

Ray surged forward and kissed Ryan harshly. Ryan stilled before returning the kiss. Ray’s hand tangled in Ryan’s hair while Ryan cupped Ray’s face softly. Ray winced as his cut lip made a appearance. Ryan leaned back and smiled at the omega still petting his face, which was filthy.

“Let’s get you bandaged up my little rose.”

Ray nodded his inner omega satisfied by his alpha’s touch.

Michael and Gavin burst through the door arms full of medical supplies and towels. Gavin slammed the bucket of water on the ground next to the bed. They both climbed onto Ryan’s bed and began fussing oven Ray’s injuries.Michael grabbed Ray’s swollen ankle. “Gav, need some help down here.”

Gavin handed Ryan one washcloth “Get his face would you?”

Michael coughed loudly and Gavin flushed,”Sorry, I mean you’re lordship.”

Ryan laughed and began cleaning Ray’s dirty face smiling softly at his omega. “No worries.”

Ray groaned, hating being treated like a child. Ryan cleared the blood from Ray’s face petting his cheeks lovingly. Ryan was seriously gentle with the omega, and it made Ray feel special. “There you are little rose.” He kissed Ray’s forehead uncaring to their audience. Ray flushed and avoided MIchael and Gavin’s questioning stares.

Michael tisked at his injured foot, “It isn’t broken but it’s sprained. You’re going to have to stay off of it for maybe a week.”

He tied the bandage on the foot together and Gavin set it down on the bed.”There. All wrapped up.Any other injuries”

Ray let out a sigh of relief. “I hit my head, but it stopped bleeding I think.”

Michael pushed Ryan way from Ray and being to inspect the head wound which has crusted over with blood. It was near his forehead and it stung fiercely. Michael whisted and reached his hand out and Gavin quickly placed the gauze in his hands without a question. Michael put it on Ray’s head gently covering the wound.

“All done.”

Ray leaned back happy to be finished with the poking and prodding, he was readyy to sleep.Michael and Gavin worried faces kept him in the world of conciousness, Michael let out a worried titter. Ryan cleared his throat, knowing the other omegas felt concern for their friend.

“Rest Ray. I will return tommorrow to see how you fair.” Ray nodded and He kissed Ray chastely before exiting. Michael and Gavin stayed on the bed, Michael moved so he was candling Ray’s head in his arms and Gavin curled around Ray’s midsection. They conected their hands together across his body. Ray nuzzled Michael and bet Gavin’s hair. They both purred in happiness.

“I’m okay.”  
Michael huffed into his hair, “Sleep Ray.”

“And tomorrow you’re going to tell us what the bloody hell happened between you and Ryan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHHHHHH MMHHHMM tell me if you life it please!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if it's any good?


End file.
